Titanic Wu II: Brain Storm
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Spicer lost to another round of retrieving the Shen Gong Wu. That is until Spicer comes across the frozen Brotherhood of Evil and begans to free them from their frozen cells, trouble begins...
1. The Usual Loser

Titanic Wu II: Brain Storm

Chapter 1: The Usual Loser

It was another showdown and another Shen Gong Wu which Jack Spicer had failed to acquire. As Spicer was trying to find his way home, Wuya was of course lecturing him on how badly he lost.

"I can't believe you lost the new Shen Gong Wu which I revealed to you" said Wuya, "I have just about had it with your incompetence."

"Hey, don't blame me" protested Jack, "it's not my fault."

"That's always your excuse" said Wuya.

As Jack Spicer continued to try to find his way to his ship, he fell down a hole in the ground. Spicer screamed like a little girl as he kept on falling down the tunnel with of course Wuya was following him. As Spicer landed on his butt on the ground, he noticed something quite strange about the room he was in.

"What is this place?" asked Jack as he got up.

"I don't know" replied Wuya as she began to float around, "not even I know what is going on."

"Say, what's this" said Jack as he started to dust off some words of a display.

"The Brotherhood of Evil" said Wuya as the words were revealed, "this must have been their base of operations."

"So who just happen to be the enemies whom wiped out such good evil people like this?" asked Jack.

Suddenly Jack approached some frozen figures along with a frozen brain of some sort.

"Jackbots" said Jack on his communicator, "get down here quick."

As his surviving Jackbots came in numbers, he ordered the Jackbots to begin thawing out the people whom were frozen. As each one of them began to thaw, the first one to be freed was Mallah whom was the Brain's right hand man or should we say gorilla.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Mallah as he regained consciousness.

"The name is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius" replied Jack.

"Interesting" said Mallah, "a fellow agent of evil."

"And I am Wuya, Heylin witch" added Wuya as she floated toward him.

"So who are you people again?" asked Jack.

"We were once known as the Brotherhood of Evil" replied Mallah, "an organization dedicated to spreading evil. But last time my memory served me, we were stopped by the notorious Teen Titans."

"You hate them too?" asked Jack, "I lost my chance of gaining Shen Gong Wu from them."

"So tell me more about this Shen Gong Wu you are so interested in?" asked Mallah.

"Well" replied Wuya, "I can tell you that if you put certain Shen Gong Wu together, they form into Mala Mala Jong a demonic warrior."

"Interesting" said Mallah.

"It's so good to be free" said Madame Rogue whom stretched her muscles as the Jackbots finally thawed her out of her frozen prison.

"We should head back to my place and thaw out the others there" said Jack, "I can't believe that I am going to get a whole army of evil supporters for my world domination."

As the Brotherhood of Evil was carefully shipped right back to Jack Spicer's house, the Brain was placed on a new robotic computer which Jack had recently invented.

"It's been so long since I finally got to speak again" said the Brain as he noticed Mallah and Madame Rogue along with Jack Spicer.

"So you were the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, were you?" asked Jack.

"That is precisely correct" replied the Brain, "we once had it all. But the Teen Titans took us down and we underestimated their determination."

"Brain" said Madame Rogue, "Mallah has told me about the special artifacts known as the Shen Gong Wu and of Mala Mala Jong."

"A demonic demon that is created of these special magical artifacts?" asked the Brain, "Interesting, I think I have come up with a brilliant plan for our great come back. Jack Spicer, we will need your expertise on the matter."

"Well since Jack has failed so many times in stealing those Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin temple" replied Wuya as she floated toward the Brain, "we could use some help from your agents within the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Very well then" said the Brain, "it shall be done. I think Billy Numerous along with Madame Rogue and the remaining loyalists of the Hive can do the job."

It was several hours since the four Xiaolin warriors won the Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer.

"I just can't believe what a loser Jack Spicer truly is" said Clay as he got off Dojo.

"Yea, what a real loser" said Kimiko as the four Xiaolin warriors began to walk toward the temple.

"Well" said Dojo, "I better get back to Master Fung and research this new Wu we found."

"Yea, you do that" said Raimundo.

As the four Xiaolin warriors approached the entrance of the temple, they noticed a hooded woman and thought the other monks had another recruit.

"You're new to the temple" said Raimundo.

"Yea" said Omi, "what is your name?"

"The name is Madame Rogue" replied the woman as she instantly changed into Madame Rogue herself.

"Okay" said Clay as the other Xiaolin warriors got into their fighting positions, "this is just too strange."

"You got that right" said Billy Numerous as he appeared with several of his clones.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Kimiko.

"The name is Billy Numerous" replied Billy Numerous then Mammoth and Gizmo appeared, "and these are some of my associates, Mammoth and Gizmo."

"We're after your cruddy artifacts" said Gizmo, "and you're not going to stop us."

"You mean the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi, "Well you are not going to get it."

"That's where you are wrong" replied Madame Rogue as she stretched out her arms knocking Raimundo and Kimiko right into the wall.

"I did not see that coming" said Omi.

"I hear that" added Clay.

"And there is going to be more hurting to come" said Mammoth as he cracked his knuckles and charged at Clay.

Clay quickly dodged the attack by Mammoth and used the Fist of Tebigong by grabbing Mammoth and throwing him right at the various clones of Billy Numerous. Omi then leaped into battle and did his Tsunami Strike against Madame Rogue sending her flying across the ground and right against the wall.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Mammoth to Gizmo, "Get those Shen Gong thingies the Brain was talking about."

"Right, I'm on it" replied Gizmo.

As Gizmo was about to head into the temple to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, Omi leaped right in front of him.

"You will not get the Shen Gong Wu" said Omi as he was in his fighting stance.

"That is where you are wrong" said Gizmo as he readied a laser gun and began to fire the laser at Omi.

Omi quickly dodged the lasers as best as he could, giving some of Billy Numberous' clones the right amount of time to go and sneak in to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. As the clones of Billy Numerous got in the right position, they unlocked the vault of where the Shen Gong Wu were located and grabbed all of the Shen Gong Wu from the vault and placed it into various bags.

"They're taking the Shen Gong Wu!" cried Omi as he noticed the clones of Billy Numerous leaving the scene.

Gizmo's laser finally zapped Omi, knocking him out cold. When it was all over, the Xiaolin warriors recovered and looked right in the vault where their Shen Gong Wu once were only to find them all missing.

"This isn't good" said Omi as he observed the empty vault.

"I think we should probably get that help our friend Robin from the Titans talked about" said Clay.

"In this case" said Master Fung as he and the other monks came into the scene, "we will need all the help we can get."


	2. The Titans Arrive

Chapter 2: The Titans Arrive

It was a few hours since the Shen Gong Wu were robbed from their vaults in the Xiaolin temple when the Titans arrived along with Titans East for some backup.

"Greetings Robin" said Master Fung as he and the four Xiaolin warriors came into the scene, "we are glad to see you and your Titan friends again."

"Yes" said Omi, "we see that you have brought some more of your Titan friends."

"Oh that" said Robin as he was getting himself out of the T-Ship, "that's Titan East."

"And I'm the leader of that group" said Bumblebee as she leaped down to greet the Xiaolin warriors and Master Fung.

"And you people would be?" asked Clay.

"I'm Bumblebee" replied Bumblebee, "and my fellow Titans of Titan East include Mas e Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy."

"Well" said Raimundo, "we could use all the help we can get."

"So what's the problem this time?" asked Cyborg.

"Follow me into the temple and we'll show you" replied Master Fung.

As the Titans followed the Xiaolin warriors and Master Fung into the temple, Dojo was already there along with some of the other monks looking over the situation.

"It's about time you Titans arrived" said Dojo, "we got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Robin.

"Well" replied Raimundo, "Kimiko and I got our butts handed to ourselves by some lady whom can shape shift to change her looks and stretch her arms quite far."

"And she put up quite a good fight" said Kimiko.

"And there was another character whom managed to create many versions of himself" said Omi.

"And let's not forget that big fellow I had to fight or that little fellow with all of those gadgets in his arsenal" added Clay.

"Sounds like the Brotherhood of Evil" said Robin.

"What the heck is the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Omi.

"The Brotherhood of Evil was once an organization dedicated to spreading evil" replied Speedy, "we had to face this organization head on and its notorious leader-the Brain almost won by capturing most of the Titans."

"But I managed to pull through with the remaining Titans to make a surprise attack against them" added Beast Boy.

"Well" said Clay, "it looks like we could use some sort of a strategy like that now that they have been freed."

"But who could have freed the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Starfire.

"I think I know who could have" replied Omi, "and his name is Jack Spicer."

Meanwhile, back at Jack Spicer's mansion, the clones of Billy Numerous had arrived with the various Shen Gong Wu in the bags that they were carrying and placed the bags on the table.

"Excellent" said Wuya as she floated toward the various clones along with Madame Rogue, Mammoth and Gizmo, "you people have done well. Unlike some people."

"Hey, I'm the one whom freed them from their frozen prisons" said Jack, "don't I get some credit?"

"You only freed them because you couldn't do the job of stealing the Shen Gong Wu yourself" replied Wuya as she floated toward Jack.

"So what does the Brain really want with the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Jack.

"I'm more interested in this Mala Mala Jong character you speak of" replied the Brain as he was brought in by Mallah along with Dr. Chang and his minions.

"So why don't we just put all of the Shen Gong Wu together and form Mala Mala Jong?" asked Wuya.

"No" replied the Brain, "this isn't the point in time which I want to form Mala Mala Jong. I instead have hatched a scheme which I would be the one to control this Mala Mala Jong and be its brain."

"Oh, I get it" said Jack, "you want me to invent something for you to attach yourself to the Helmet of Jong?"

"Precisely" replied the Brain, "and Dr. Chang and his crew will assist you."

"So when do we began?" asked Jack.

"We begin immediately" replied the Brain, "I suspect after the robbery of the Xiaolin temple's Shen Gong Wu those troublesome Titans have already arrived and are planning on some sort of a strategy to retrieve the stolen Shen Gong Wu."

"Well let's get started" said Jack as he snapped his finger and his Jackbots came into the scene with various tools.

Meanwhile as night fell on Jack Spicer's mansion, the Titans along with the four Xiaolin warriors and Dojo were right outside.

"This looks like the place" said Cyborg as he was scanning it through his red eye scanner.

"Don't worry" said Robin to Omi, "we're going to get your artifacts back from the Brotherhood of Evil and this Jack Spicer."

As the Titans and the four Xiaolin warriors began to sneak around the mansion, Robin threw an explosive disc against two Jackbots that were guarding the mansion destroying them.

"It's safe" said Robin as he looked around.

As the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors were about to head into the mansion, several clones of Billy Numerous popped up and began to circle the group of Titans and the Xiaolin warriors along with the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil whom readied their weapons.

"Long time no see" said Billy Numerous as he and his clones were getting ready to fight the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors.

"Keep them busy" said Mallah on the other line of Billy Numerous' communicator, "if you need any help, Mammoth, Gizmo and the others will leap into battle to aid you."

"No problem" said Billy Numerous, "I can handle this."

The soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil then began their charge against the Titans and the four Xiaolin warriors along with the clones of Billy Numerous. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon against the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil while Speedy fired his arrows against them. Bumblebee then used her stinger laser while Starfire fired several star bolts against them. As the Titans were having some trouble trying to ward off the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil, the four Xiaolin warriors got into the X-Kumei Dragon Formation and launched a large attack against the soldiers and the clones of Billy Numerous knocking all of them down like bowling pins.

"Wow" said Cyborg, "I never seen that move before."

"We should stop this Jack Spicer" said Starfire.

Meanwhile as Jack Spicer along with Dr. Chang were continuing on their invention for the Brain to control Mala Mala Jong, Madame Rogue came into the scene.

"We're having some trouble with the Titans and their Xiaolin allies" said Madame Rogue.

"Don't worry" said Jack as he was busy with some tools, "send in the Jackbots along with some of your boys."

"Will do" said Madame Rogue as she was leaving the scene.

As the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors were heading into Jack Spicer's mansion, they thought they had managed to succeed when suddenly several hundred Jackbots or so along with Mallah, Mammoth, Gizmo and other members of the Brotherhood of Evil revealed themselves to them.

"This looks like trouble" said Omi as everyone were being surrounded by the Brotherhood of Evil and the Jackbots.

"Yea, it seems that way" said Robin.


	3. Mala Mala Brain

Chapter 3: Mala Mala Brain

While the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors battled with members of the Brotherhood of Evil and various Jackbots, Jack and Dr. Chang were almost finished with the invention that would fit the Brain right into the Helmet of Jong.

"Are you finished with your invention yet?" asked the Brain.

"Patience please" replied Jack as he was busy with a few tools.

"Patience is not in my vocabulary" replied the Brain as security screens of the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors getting the upper hand against members of the Brotherhood of Evil and various Jackbots, "I do not want the Brotherhood of Evil to go down this way. Do you?"

"Of course not" replied Jack as he was busy with some sort of drill, drilling in some nails into his invention.

"Then it would be wise that you would hurry it up already" said Madame Rogue, "the Brain doesn't wish to be humiliated again."

"Yea Jack" said Wuya as she floated right toward Jack's face, "hurry it up already. This is just what I am talking about on how you loose so many Shen Gong Wu."

"Can we please continue?" asked Dr. Chang, "Without any interruptions!"

"Okay, okay" said Wuya as she floated toward the Brain, "geeze you're even crankier than Jack."

Back in the hallways, the Titans and Xiaolin warriors were victorious as Mammoth collapsed to the ground unconscious along with Gizmo and Billy Numerous being beaten and even Mallah was out of breath.

"You Titans are just too much with your Xiaolin allies" replied Mallah as he collapsed to the ground.

"We should head to Jack's lair" said Dojo as he came out of Clay's hat which was his hiding spot, "I'm probably sure that's where our Shen Gong Wu are located."

"Mas, Menos" said Cyborg as he turned to the twins, "why don't you help scout ahead?"

"Okay Cyborg" replied the two in Spanish and sped off then they sped right back, "looks okay from here."

"Well" replied Cyborg, "let's go get your artifacts back."

As the Titans and their Xiaolin allies were heading down the long corridor to Jack Spicer's lair, Jack was just finished creating his new invention that would enable the Brain to take control of Mala Mala Jong.

"It's done" said Jack as he made one final touch.

"Excellent" said the Brain, "Madame Rogue, would you do the honors in placing me in that piece of glass?"

"Certainly" replied Madame Rogue as she took the Brain and placed him in the proper position.

"Now bring me the rest of the Shen Gong Wu along with the Helmet of Jong" said the Brain.

"Right away" said Jack as he snapped his fingers and two Jackbots carrying the bag of Shen Gong Wu to him.

"Now place all of them on the table and place the invention you created into the Helmet of Jong" said Wuya.

"Alright, alright" said Jack as he placed the Brain under the Helmet of Jong.

As Jack placed the Brain in his place and placed the other Shen Gong Wu in their place, the Titans along with their Xiaolin allies busted down the door.

"Alright" said Cyborg as he aimed his sonic cannon at Jack and everybody else in the room, "we demand that you give back the Shen Gong Wu or us Titans and our Xiaolin friends are going to do it for you."

"Foolish Titans" said the Brain as the Shen Gong Wu was working its magic in forming Mala Mala Jong along with the Brain as the brain of Mala Mala Jong, "you are too late. This time I shall have my revenge for defeating me."

"What's happening?" asked Raven as a strange light went around the Shen Gong Wu and of course the Brain.

"It's forming into Mala Mala Jong" replied Dojo.

"Well" said Cyborg as he and Speedy got out their weapons and aimed it at the Shen Gong Wu, "who says we can stop this Mala Mala Jong from forming?"

"That is going to be a difficult taste" replied Madame Rogue as she stepped right in front of them, "if you are going to have someone like me who is going to protect the Brain."

"Bring it on then" said Cyborg.

Madame Rogue then stretched her arms at Mas and Menos sending them crashing toward the wall. Speedy then fired his arrows at Madame Rogue, but she quickly dodged the arrows and stretched her fist and gave Speedy a good punch knocking him across the corridor and right into Mallah as he was recovering from the attack by the Titans and their Xiaolin allies. Beast Boy then changed himself into a rhinoceros and began to charge at her. Madame Rogue quickly dodged Beast Boy's charge, and he crashed right into some experiments Jack Spicer was working on.

"My experiments!" cried Jack.

"Forget them" said Wuya, "have your remaining Jackbots destroy the Titans and their Xiaolin allies."

"Right away" said Jack as he got his communicator out, "Jackbots, destroy them!"

As the Jackbots came out of various locations of the room, Starfire went into action and fired her star bolts at the Jackbots destroying them. Raven used her powers and threw several objects against the oncoming Jackbots while Robin joined in with the Xiaolin warriors as they made their attacks. Aqualad then joined with Omi as he managed to get control of a drain and use the water from the pipes against the Jackbots while Omi used his element against them as well. While they were continuing to fight the Jackbots, the Brain was feeling the power of Mala Mala Jong flowing through him along with the power of the Shen Gong Wu. The light that was glowing around him suddenly grew even brighter which began to blind everybody in the room. As the light cleared, the Brain stood in control of the body of Mala Mala Jong.

"This can not be" said Omi as he stopped his fighting.

"Oh, but it is" said the Brain as he used the Ring of Nine Dragons and created three other versions of himself, "I control the demonic warrior known as Mala Mala Jong or should it now be known as Mala Mala Brain. The Brotherhood of Evil shall live on, but you Titans and you Xiaolin warriors will not see the future."

"This looks really, really bad" said Beast Boy.

"Yea" said Raimundo, "tell us about it."

"So Titans" said the Brain, "prepare for your total destruction along with anyone else whom dares stand in my way."


	4. The Brain's Betrayal

Chapter 4: The Brain's Betrayal

The Titans and their Xiaolin allies were at a stand still with the now all powerful Brain leader of the Brotherhood of Evil whom has managed to take control of Mala Mala Jong now known as Mala Mala Brain.

"This is just so great" said Jack in an excited voice as he came toward the Brain and his clones, "I can't believe we're finally going to waste those Xiaolin losers and their Titan allies."

"What do you mean by we?" asked the Brain.

"But sir" replied Dr. Chang, "we helped you gain control of Mala Mala Jong. We should be able to get a piece of the pie."

"That is where you are wrong" said the Brain as he took out the Orb of Tornami and used it to place Dr. Chang and his minions back in their frozen prisons.

The Brain then turned to the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil and did the same to them except for Mallah and Madame Rogue of course.

"This isn't good" said Beast Boy as the Brain turned toward the Titans and their Xiaolin allies.

"Now it is your turn to join them" said the Brain.

"Titans, move out!" cried Robin as the Titans and their Xiaolin allies moved out of the way as the Brain attempted to use the Orb of Tornami against them and place them in a frozen prison.

"We have to get out of here and regroup" said Bumblebee.

"We should head back to the temple" said Dojo as he grew to his larger self, "it's a tad bit safer there."

As Dojo took off with the Titans and their Xiaolin allies on his back, the Brain then turned his attention toward Jack Spicer and his Jackbots.

"Please Mr. Brain sir" said Jack, "I'm just as evil as you. And you don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"You are a pathetic excuse for someone to be referred to be evil" replied the Brain, "and for that you must be punished along with the rest of the Titans and their Xiaolin allies."

"Just what I have been saying all along" said Wuya as she floated toward the Brain, "perhaps you and I can make a good team?"

"Hmm" replied the Brain, "you do not seem to pose any threat to me in your current form. So I see no problem with it."

"Hey!" cried Jack, "You were suppose to be on my side."

"Sorry Jack" said Wuya, "times have changed. As for you, perhaps the Brain can dismantle your lair."

"That would be quite a suitable task for me" said the Brain as his other clones cracked their knuckles, "let's begin shall we?"

"Jackbots attack!" cried Jack as he hid in his hiding place like the coward he was.

The Jackbots came in numbers against the Brain, but the Brain and his clones used various Shen Gong Wu to destroy the various Jackbots, from using the Star of Hanabi to the Fist of Tebigong to destroy the Jackbots. When it was all over, the four Brains stood there triumphant and then began to start to concentrate on Jack Spicer's laboratory and the rest of his lair.

"So Brain" said Madame Rogue as she approached one of the Brain's clones, "should we follow the Titans and their Xiaolin allies back to the Xiaolin temple?"

"Nonsense" replied the Brain whom was quite busy destroying one of Jack Spicer's inventions, "what would the fun in that be if I were to just hunt them down right on the spot."

"So what do you propose to do?" asked Mallah.

"Draw them out to a location they feel they are familiar with" replied the Brain, "such as Jump City or Steel City."

"I see where this is going" said Madame Rogue.

As the Brain and his clones were finished destroying Jack Spicer's lab and any other remaining Jackbots, the Brain used the Golden Tiger Claws and made an exit for his clones along with Mallah and Madame Rogue. As they finally left the scene, Jack Spicer came out of his hiding place. He looked around and noticed how damaged his laboratory and the rest of his lair was so he got out his communicator.

"Looks like I have no other choice but to call on some backup" said Jack as he was trying to search for his old allies such as Katnappe, Tubbimura, Chameleon Bot and even Chase Young.

While Jack was doing that, the Titans and their Xiaolin allies had arrived back at the temple where Master Fung and the rest of the monks greeted them.

"I felt such a great disturbance" said Master Fung.

"You mean Mala Mala Jong or should we say Mala Mala Brain being resurrected?" asked Robin.

"That is precisely what I am talking about" replied Master Fung.

"But master how are we going to deal with this?" asked Omi.

Suddenly the communicators on the Titans started to flash like crazy.

"What's going on here?" asked Raven.

"Seems like it's the work of the Brain" replied Robin as he got out his communicator, "and he wants to draw us out to our city."

"It has to be some sort of a trap" said Raimundo.

"Of course it is" said Speedy, "but if we do nothing, the Brain will level Jump City and then probably even move on onto Steel City and who knows what next from there."

"It seems like the Brain is in the form of the Fearsome Four" replied Master Fung, "which Mala Mala Jong had attempted to do so quite awhile ago. But Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin warriors were able to stop him."

"I think we're going to need more help if we're going to bring the Brain down this time" said Cyborg.

"That is correct" said a voice behind the Titans and their Xiaolin allies.

As the Titans and their Xiaolin allies turned, they noticed that Jack Spicer along with Katnappe, Tubbimura, the Chameleon Bot and even Chase Young were behind them.

"Okay" said Aqualad, "what's your deal?"

"We want to help bring down the Brain" replied Jack, "and I want revenge for him destroying my lab and the rest of my inventions."

"The only reason I'm joining along" said Chase, "is to prevent evil from being imbalanced too much as what has already happen with the Brain controlling Mala Mala Jong."

"Well" said Robin, "I don't like it. But it seems like we would need all the help we can get if we're going to stop the Brain in his new form."

"So let's get to it already" said Omi as Dojo grew to his larger self.

"We'll all meet at Jump City" said Robin as he and the rest of the Titans got onto the two T-Ships.

As the Xiaolin warriors and Dojo took off, the Titans along with Jack Spicer and company were not far behind heading toward Jump City.


	5. Saving the City

Chapter 5: Saving the City

It was a few hours with such quick timing that the Titans their Xiaolin allies and their temporary Heylin allies had arrived on the scene. The Brain of course was having the time of his life through using various Shen Gong Wu in destroying Jump City.

"Oh look" said the Brain as the main one turned and noticed the Titans and their allies arriving on the scene, "more company has arrived."

"We shall handle the Heylin forces" said Mallah as he went off into battle with Madame Rogue.

"As you wish" said the Brain as he and his clones turned their attention to the Titans and their Xiaolin allies.

"Okay" said Robin to the rest of the Titans and the Xiaolin warriors, "we all attack at once against the Brain."

"We can't let him continue to destroy our city" said Starfire.

"And from there who knows where the Brain will make his next move" said Dojo.

"Then it's all agreed" said Robin, "we make a full frontal attack."

"Titans, Xiaolin warriors attack!" announced both Robin and Omi.

Mas and Menos made a dash around the four clones of Mala Mala Brain in attempt to confuse him. The Brain had enough of this foolishness and used the Star of Hanabi to blast them off balance and right onto the ground. Speedy then armed himself with his arrows and fired them at two of the clones, but one of the clones used the Shroud of Shadows and went around Speedy and knocked him out cold. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at full blast against the Brain while Starfire launched a large scale attack of various star bolts at the Brain and his clones, creating a large crater where the clones of the Brain stood right in the center of the crater.

"This just doesn't look right" said Clay as he was observing the grim situation.

"Then it's time we got in the game" said Omi he then turns to his Titan allies, "would you Titans like to join in on our X-Kumei Formation?"

"Sounds like a blast" replied Bumblebee as Speedy, Mas and Menos recovered from the attack.

"Let's do this already" said Beast Boy.

The Xiaolin warriors got into their X-Kumei Formation being backed up with additional help from the two Titan groups. All of them then launched a major onslaught attack against the Brain and his clones. Cyborg using his sonic cannon at full blast sending a clone of the Brain crashing right on the ground and Cyborg grabbed some of the various Shen Gong Wu.

"We need to find the Glove of Jisaku and the Emperor Scorpion if we want to make our jobs easier in defeating the Brain in his total control of Mala Mala Jong" said Omi.

"That's a good tip" said Robin as he dodged the claw of the Third Arm Sash and threw an explosive disc at the Brain, "Titans, try to find those two Shen Gong Wu."

"I'm on it" said Bumblebee as she changed into her smaller self and began to hover over the various clones of the Brain.

While the clones of the various Brains were trying to squash Bumblebee like a bug, Beast Boy changed himself into a triceratops and rammed his horns right against the Brain and his clones, but one of his clones used the Two-Ton Tunic and nearly destroyed the sharp horns on the triceratops changing Beast Boy back to his normal human self.

"Dang" said Beast Boy as he felt his head, "that really hurt, and I think I need some aspirin."

"Leave it to me" said Raven.

Raven began to study the clones of the Brain and spotted the Glove of Jisaku and the Emperor Scorpion. She then used her powers and began an attempt to pull the Emperor Scorpion and the other Shen Gong Wu away from the targeted clone. Raven tried her best, but as she was pulling the Shen Gong Wu away from the Brain she then signaled Aqualad and Omi to leap in. Aqualad then used his powers and shot out water from the sewers nearby against the targeted clone while Omi leaped in and did his tsunami strike preventing the clone from pulling away from Raven. Raven finally succeeded in grabbing the two Shen Gong Wu and handed them over to the Xiaolin monks. While that was going on, Madame Rogue and Mallah were having trouble of their own in fighting the Heylin forces.

"This is just too easy" said Chase as he was dodging Madame Rogue's fists at every turn.

Chase then leaps and kicks Madame Rogue across the street and right against the lamp post. She then quickly recovers from the attack and notices Jack Spicer's remaining Jackbots launched an attack against her. She then quickly dodges the lasers from the Jackbots and destroys each one of them.

"Those were my last Jackbots" cried Jack as he looked at the wreckage on the ground.

"You care more about your robots than the Shen Gong Wu we are suppose to be after" said Wuya as she floated toward him.

While Wuya continued to argue with Jack on his destroyed Jackbots, Mallah was having some trouble with Katnappe and Tubbimura along with the Chameleon bot whom were all giving him quite some trouble. Mallah attempted to destroy the Chameleon bot, but like Madame Rogue, the Chameleon bot could change its form and could get itself out of tight spaces, furthermore, Mallah had quite some trouble with Katnappe and her genetically altered kittens whom were swarming over him.

"This is why I do not like cats" said Mallah as he managed to throw some at the other kittens whom happen to be on his back he then turns to Madame Rogue, "a little help would be all the more suited for this situation."

"I'm on my way" said Madame Rogue as she manages to knock Jack Spicer out cold and heads to aid Mallah.

As Madame Rogue and Mallah were about to get the upper hand against the Heylin forces, a wave of water through the Orb of Tornami splashed right toward the two. As they recovered from the incident, they noticed that something was not quite right with their leader-the Brain in his new form-Mala Mala Brain.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Madame Rogue to the Brain.

"Sorry" replied Omi as he leaped in front of them and showed the Emperor Scorpion, "but we control him now and we say we're going to put you back where you came from."

"Well" sighed Mallah as it seemed like they were once more defeated, "this looks like another failed brainstorm."

"Hey" cried Beast Boy, "I wanted to use that pun."

"Just get this over with" said Raven.

"As you wish" said Omi and ordered the Brain to use the Orb of Tornami in the form of ice to freeze Mallah and Madame Rogue back into their frozen prison.

"So" said Jack as he recovered, "what now?"

"We'll take the Brain and his two associates back to jail where they belong" replied Robin.

"Well" said Jack as he turned to the Xiaolin warriors, "looks like when the next Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, we'll be back being enemies."

"And that's the way it should be" said Dojo.

But as everyone was packing up to leave, they were not alone as someone was observing the battle of the Brain in his Mala Mala form against the Titans, Xiaolin warriors and Heylin forces. As the shadows behind this individual clears up, it's none other than Slade, the Titans' arch nemesis.

"Hmm" said Slade, "these Shen Gong Wu are quite interesting indeed. Perhaps I should acquire them for future uses against the Titans. All I need to do is make a few contacts in the underworld to see whom else have had contacts with these Shen Gong Wu."


End file.
